Kapitola 125: Insidious Experiments
=Kapitola 125: Insidious Experiments= Hrdinové procházejí jeskyni a Jonah si všímá tajného čudlíku na jednom z krápníků které vycházejí ze země. Stiknutí otevře tajné dveře a hrdinové začnou pomalu vstupovat do Mansionu který vyplňuje skálu pod věží. Abdul zůstává na stráži u tajných dveří. Pobřežní vstup do věže A section of the cave wall revolves a quarter turn clockwise, and you see a dark hallway in front of you. The hall branches left and right, and at the end of corridor is a staircase heading to a lower level. Gertz the thief Alex hlasitě pozdraví a upozorní na to že skupina vstoupila dovnitř. Nikdo však neodpovídá. Jonah potom zkusí otevřít první dveře které vidí po své levici. You see a small sitting room before you, comfortably furnished but clearly neglected for some time. Standing in a corner, placing a silver candelabra in a large sack, is a male human. He’s wearing loose, torn clothing, and has a shortsword sheathed at his side. Muž slušně pozdraví zatímco se ostatní pomalu soukají do místnosti. Dagger místnost obejde a vstoupím stejnou stranou jakou musel vejít neznámý. “Hey friends, fancy seeing something that breathes here. Tell me, nick anything good, did’ya?” Muž se představí jako Gertz a netají se tím že je zloděj. “Yeah, I heard the ol’ wizard was dead, so I came to have a look. He won’t be needing a fancy candle stick holder where he’s at, right?” Jonah z něj dostane vše co může ohledně tohoto sídla a Dagger navrhuje useknutí ruky. “Don’t ask me what’s up with this place. Already had to put down a couple corpses that didn’t have the good sense to stay dead. I was expectin’ ogres, serves me right.” Gertz dokazuje že něco takového nebude lehce možné a ukazuje svou neproniknutelnou kůži. “No disrespect friend, but I’m the best burglar this side of the sea. Asking me to give up these goods would be incredibly poor taste.” Uvnitř jeho batohu je několik obrazů, zlaté mince a svícen který sebral v této místnosti. Nakonec se Jonah rozhodne že si zloděj může věci nechat ale že opustí sídlo. Hrdinové se ho chystají doprovodit. Gertz vede skupinu skrze Throphy Room As the features of this room come into light, you see a diverse collection of adventuring memorabilia on display here. Stone tablets, rare plants preserved in jars, the pelts and skulls of magnificent beasts, and curious baubles from foreign lands decorate the walls. Hrdinové dají artefactům pár pohledů, ale sledují hlavně Gertze který upozorní na lanko s pastí a otevírá další dveře. Upon opening the door you find a room plunged in darkness. Low moans and the clacking of bones greet you, as several zombies and skeletons move into sight. Behind them is a large serpentine skeleton, hissing something eldritch in a terrifying, raspy voice. Když zloděj vidí pohyb v místnosti okamžitě tasí svůj longsword a zamumlá něco o otravnosti znovuvstávajících nemrtvých. Potom jako první vyrazí do boje. Jonah a ostatní ho následují. Maex bojuje s kostěnou nagou, evidentním strážcem tohoto místa a Jonah mu pomáhá tím že nemrtvého hada zažene do rohu. Bone Guardian Naga Dagger sráží sochu na Gertzovu hlavu a dokazuje že i zloděj může být zraněn, ale jinak udělá Společnost s nemrtvými rychlý proces. Po boji se Gertz ukloní, poděkuje a vyklouzne pootevřenými dveřmi na pláž skrze Antechamber. Hrdinové ho následují jen aby se ujistili kde přesně jsou. Zjistí že několik desítek metrů za vstoupem do jeskyně do které vlezli je dům sahající na pláž. (Viz obrázek nahoře). Potom vynesou ven kosti nemrtvých aby se oživování neopakovalo a zavřou se v sídle. Cestou zpět si prohlížejí artefacty v trophy roomu. • A stretched hide of some dark, exotic beast • A deck of playing cards in a leather pouch • A pouch of marbles crafted from clay, glass, and stone • A wooden smoking pipe, charred on one end • A brass bell with a chip in its frame • A glass eye • A wooden horse, crafted to the scale of a small dog • Masks with tribal symbols painted on them • Four stone tablets with strange symbols carved into them • Two glass jars containing plants and flowers • A wooden doll with moss growing for hair Při procházení místnostmi si Dagger všimne vzácného meče na výstavě. Několikrát okolo něj projde, ale jeho čest mu nedovoluje si meč vzít dokuď nezjistí jestli je dům obydlený. Hrdinové potom pokračují dále. Alex vybírá další dveře a skupina vstupuje do podzemí věže. The Tower In the center of this large circular room is a staircase spiraling up through the ceiling. Along the walls are crates and barrels with various labels. Alex otevírá jednu z beden pomocí páčidla. Víko odpadne a odporný smrad naplní celou místnost. Jonah div nezačne zvracet. Bedna je plná očí. Alex se s rozjařeným výrazem otáčí a ukazuje hrst očí Maexovy. “Hustý!” Hrdinové bojují s nutkáním zvracet a potom pokračují po schodech vzhůru. V dalším patře nacházejí další alchymistické potřeby, ale také sud piva a sušeného masa. Columns of small crates fill the sides of this floor of the tower. Each has an Elvish glyph painted on their side, and appear to be meticulously organized. Následuje další patro a hrdinové si dobře uvědomují že už musí být nad zemí ve věži okolo které nedávno procházeli. This portion of the tower is mostly open, with a lush carpet and feather pillows scattered about. Clusters of paper with hand written notes lie in neat piles of one section of the room. Along the wall is a ledge, displaying bottles of spell components - eyeballs, bits of metal, insect legs, fine powder, and other things. Maex si v regálu všímá bytosti po které vystřelí rukou a chytne jí. An odd creature is in this room. It’s vaguely reptilian, winged, and no larger than a cat. Within its left eye you see the distinct glimmer of a vibrant, purple rune upon its pupil. It’s staring at you from its perch, hunched cautiously and baring its teeth. Homunculus hýbe rukami nohami ale jinak nijak nereaguje na mluvu ani jiné podměty. Viditelně se snaží z Maexových rukou dostat a znovu schovat. Maex ho vrátí zpět a Homunculus se znovu schová, předtím si ale válečník dobře všimne magické fialové runy v jeho oku. Zbývá poslední patro ze kterého se ozve dutý náraz. Hrdinové se ozbrojí a vyrazí vzhůru. Střecha této místnosti je utvořena z magického kamene který pouze “zalepuje” místo kde byla věž uříznuta. Na zemi leží svázaný trpaslík a vedle něj velký vak ze kterého je vysypáno mnoho knih. Volothamp Geddarm Deekin se obrání omdlení a hrdinové vyrazí vzhůru aby Volovi pomohli. Jonah rozřízne jeho pouta a trpasličí muž si vyndá šátek z pusy. “Co Vám kruci tak dlouho trvalo?” “Prosím?” “Jsem tu zavřenej ve věži jak princezna sakra…” Hrdinové se představí a Volo přizná že ví kdo Maex je. Deekin se snaží ubránit fangirlování, ale nakonec podlehne. Volo Deekinovi podepíšu knihu a přitom vysvětluje co tu dělá. Čaroděj se prý zbláznil a chystá se vytvořit něco čemu dokonalý dobrodruh. Volovou prací zde bylo tohoto dobrodruha učit věci. Hrdinové souhlasí že musí dům vyčistit a Volo se nadšeně přidává. Překvapení příchází ve chvíli kdy se hrdinové chystají vydat na cestu. Volo trvá na tom že by se všichni měli k sobě přivázat kvůli pastem a nechápe že nikdo nemá desetistopové klacky. Probíhá dlouhá debata o 10ft polech a jediný kdo vychází ze všeho dobře je Alex, která vždy snila o tom že bude dobrodruh a proto je její batoh plný věci jako kuliček, páčidel a podobných věcí. Hrdinové nakonec pomalu sestupují po schodech. Deekin, který se nadšeně k Volovi nechal přivázat je viděn Daggerem jako něco vytahuje z jeho batohu. Spisovatel se rychle omrzí jak chce neustále vše kontrolovat na pasti a podobné věci. Ve chvíli kdy mají Vola všichni dost trefí Alex a Jonaha past ve štítu ze zbrojnice. Velký blesk proletí celou místností a div nezabije oba dva členy Společnosti. Hrdinové si dopřávají odpočinku a Abdul se zpět připojuje ke Skupině. Při odpočinku Volothamp vypráví o své návštěvě místa zvaného Barovia a o jeho setkání s ženou jménem Esmeralda D’Avenir která mu zachránila život. This room serves an armory. Weapons and armors of different ages and cultures line its perimeter. An ancient elven shield is prominently on display, mounted in a showcase between two plate armor-bearing mannequins in the center of the room. Dagger si se zájmem prohlíží věci vystavené ve zbrojnici. Volo trvá na tom že každá místnost čarodějného sídla musí být prozkoumána a hrdinové procházejí skrze Alchymistickou Laboratoř která by jistě zajímala Arthura. This room as the makings of some kind of laboratory. Wooden desks are arranged against the walls bearing beakers and flasks of different colored liquids, elaborate crafting devices, and dozens of books thumbed open to marked pages, with notes scribbled upon them. A large shelf on the southern wall houses hundreds of bottles, each stoppered at the top and individually labeled. Dagger nachází dvě lahvičky léčení, ale jinak hrdinové zájem o laboratoř nemají a pokračují dále. The Gallery You’ve entered large circular room. Along its walls are beautifully spun tapestries, depicting different faeries and seasons. In the room are four stone pedestals, each carved to resemble a different faerie from the tapestries and each bearing a beautiful stone statuette. Hrdinové si prohlížejí tapisérie a jak Volo hlasitě souhlasí přicházejí na to že se jedná o jakousi hádanku. Tapisérie: * A Summer Faerie, with hair of fire, smelling a rose. * An Autumn Faerie, with twigs in her hair, blowing a leaf in the air. * A Winter Faerie, with hair of snow, balancing a snowflake on her fingertips. * A Spring Faerie, with blossoms in her hair, singing to a bird in her hands. * The Summer, Autumn, and Spring Faerie, dancing in a circle in the woods. * The Winter Faerie looking with envy at the others dancing and having fun. * The Summer Faerie gives her rose to the Spring Faerie. * The Spring Faerie gleefully jumps, and gives her bird to the Autumn Faerie. * The Winter Faerie cautiously approaches the olders, delicately holding the snowflake. * The Autumn Faerie gives the Summer Faerie her leaf. * The Summer Faerie notices the Winter Faerie, and beckons her to join the others. * The Summer Faerie gives the Winter Faerie her leaf. * The Winter Faerie happily gives her snowflake to the Summer Faerie * The snowflake melts in the Summer Faerie’s hands. Hrdinové přesouvají předměty na sochách podle příběhu na tapisériích a nakonec odstraní vločku z rukou Letní Královny. Prostředek místnosti vyjede vzhůru a odhalí truhlu s pokladem. Univtř Alex nalézá váček o kterém okamžitě usoudí že se jedná o Bag of Holding. Otevření váčku však zařídí velkou černou ruku které se z něj vysune a chytne mladou dívku. Alex se ubrání vtažení do vahu a Dagger s Maexem jí vyprostí ze sevření bytosti. Váček je vrácen zpět do truhly a zbytek pokladu hrdinové poberou. “Bag of Holding” Dveře které vedou ven z místnosti se napojují zpět na velkou jídelnu na severu sídla. Three archways lead into an extravagant dining room. The hall is dominated by a burnished oak table, forty feet long and running its length. No sooner does your light reveal the room that walking corpses and skeletons appear - they seem to be the risen bodies of the townsfolk. Two monstrously large zombies are also here, each looking vaguely like an ogre. Chvilku to vypadá že nebude nutné bojovat, ale Jonah okamžitě vyrazí proti nemrtvým tak jak ho jeho učení nutí. Maex který proběhne až dozadu dělá rychlý proces s ogrem a Abdul s Daggerem nejsou o moc pozadu s ničením nemrtvých. Další z Homunculů kteří se po sídle potulují je po souboji objeven v rohu místnosti schovaný za jídelní židlí. Nikomu neunikne rudá záře runy v jeho oku. Poslední zastávkou před vstupem do podzemí jsou dveře na druhé straně jídelny. The walls of this room are lined floor to ceiling with decadent book shelves, each filled with volume upon volume of leatherbound tomes. An extravagant desk is centered between two masterfully carved marble statues at the far end of the room. Strewn throughout the floor are many piles of books, each opened and stacked on top of each other. Hrdinové se navzdory Volovým radám rozejdou po místnosti a začnou zkoumat co je zde zajímavé. Maex se přibližuje ke stolu. The desk in this room is unlike any you’ve ever seen before. It’s made of a dark wood and ringed with stone, appearing natural and unnatural at the same time. It is devoid of anything on its surface, with the exception of a single open book. On its pages are odd markings. If this is a language, you’re not familiar with it at all. K Maexově naštvání má Volo znovu pravdu a stůl na konci místnosti se ukáže být Mimicem který válečníkovi div neukousne ruku. Hrdinové udělají s mimicem rychlý proces zatímco Jonah nalezne dalšího Homuncula v knihovně. Jeho oko plné zelené záře podivné runy. Skupina prošla celé patro a Volothamp souhlasí že můžou pokračovat dál. Cesta dolů ale končí rychle v magických dveřích. The stairway ends at the foot of a small hallway. You immediately see light coming from a door at the end of the corridor - three arcane glyphs glowing with magical power. Trojice barevných glyphů na dveřích není složitou překážkou a hrdinové vyrazí pro Homunculy. Maex svého přinese až dolů pod schody ale ať už Alex žadoní sebevíc, zdá se že válečník bude muset umělou bytost zabít. Smrt homunkula vypne jednu z run. Poslední homunkulus je přinesen Daggerem který ho okem napřed otočí před dveřmi naruby. Homunculi Whatever enchantment that was upon this door previously has vanished. The images of the glyphs are scarred into the wood of the door, and three distinct piles of ash have collected at the foot of it. The door hangs open slightly, allowing light to pour forth from the gap it leaves within its frame. Hrdinové strčí do dveří a pomalu udělají krok dopředu do podzemí velkého sídla. Volothamp varuje že toto jsou jistě dveře za kterými byl držen když nebyl ve věži. This area is well lit by a glowing sphere hanging in mid air in the center of the room - but you immediately wish you couldn’t see. Nausea grips you as take in the sights of this large sanctum. Scattered everywhere are humanoid body parts - arms, legs, fingers, hands, torsos, heads even, laying about the floor. Many are missing strips of flesh, or show needlework stitching upon them. The room has an eldritch ritual circle emblazoned upon the floor, and a large swath of blood stained across its center. Standing at the far side of the room is an elf, dressed in a robe, laughing, and staring up at something terrible beside him. A hulking monstrosity of stitched flesh, some six feet tall, stands rigidly there. It’s face is vaguely elven, and drowish. “Můj krásný Lepší Drizzte…” řekne elf nahlas jak se pomalu otáčí ke Společnosti. “Myslel jsem že tě nikdy nedokončím. A když se mi to podařilo.. Přicházejí hrdinové aby mi tě vzali.. Ukaž jim! Ukažij jim Lepší Drizzte, sílu toho co ses naučil. Ukaž jim co všechno dokážeš.. Ukaž jim pro mě! Ukaž jim kdo je ten nejsilnější hrdina!” Potom obrovská tmavá bytost s několika desetistopovými klacky na zádech vykročí proti hrdinům. Lepší Drizzt, Flesh Golem Strhne se bitva v podzemí. Golemovy rány jsou více než silné a Volothamp svázaný s Deekinem nejsou velkou pomocí. Magická ochrana golemů je dalším problémem plus šílený čaroděj který se snaží svůj šílený výtvor bránit. Dagger srazí obrovského golema dvakrát na zem a Maex se svým způsobem postará o čaroděje. Štastná rána od Golema smaže Daggerovi paměť, ale jinak Společnost znovu vítězí. Haedirn’s bedroom is modest and oddly drafty - its obviously been lived in for some time and quite unkempt. A large table occupies one corner of the room opposite the bed. On it is a diary the elf has kept. V deníku hrdinové nachází detaily smrti Haedirnovy manželky která leží na operačním stole opodál. Elfka na stole má po svém těle stejné temné značky jako Arthur na hrudi a Abdul na hlavě. Deník vypráví ještě jeden příběh. Předtím než se Haedrin vrhnul na vytváření “dokonalého dobrodruha” prováděl výzkum toho na co umírá jeho žena. Většina jeho poznámek je nepochopitelná. Jeho dva závěry však lze lehce přečíst. Soulmonger White Plume Mountain Volothamp se loučí se Společností a vyraží pryč z podzemí. Prý o všem napíše knihu. Deekin se loučí a po Bardově odchodu ukazuje že Volovi ukradl poznámky jeho rozpracované knihy “Volo’s Guide to Monsters”. “Deekin miluje spoilery!” Volo’s Guide to Monsters